Vaciones lejos del trabajo
by fann1
Summary: Flack y Angels deciden tomar sus primeras vacaciones juntos, se encontrarán con varias sorpresas y una de ellas será que Jess se encuentra con su ex novio, Don es muy celoso. ¿Cómo seguirá sus vacaciones? léela y te es mi primer fanfic deje su comentario bueno o malo lo voy aceptar
1. 1Una sorpresa

_**Don Flack estaba sentado en su silla de escritorio con los pies sobre la mesa mientras observa a los policías yendo y viniendo con sospechosos, lo único que lo animaba era que pronto estaría con Jess de vacaciones por un mes . Hace tiempo que no la veía siempre tenían un tanto que ya se les había olvidado la última vez que comieron. Jess estaba a un par de metros, terminando el papeleo de su último caso rodeada de otros detectives, el se preguntaba como se atrevian a coquetear con su novia delante de sus ojos, ya estaba rojo de enojado y el detective Flack no era uno de los que ocultaban cuando estaban enojados por eso apenas detectives notaron que estaba observando la situación se fueron poco a poco, pero todavía quedaba uno dedició tener un poco de tolerancia y esparr pero hacian 20 minutos y no se iba. No pudo aguantar más y se levantó sin disimular sus celos y le dijo:**_

_**Vamos a casa- no saludo nada solo lo dijo **_

_**-Si, ya terminé. Hasta luego Detective Wilson fue un placer hablar con usted- amablemente se saludaron y ela se fue tan rápido porque Flack prácticamente casi la llevó corriendo**_

No hablamos durante mucho tiempo. Llegó a su casa y ella fue a bañarse cuando salió del baño, con mucho frío, se fue de puntitas de pie hacia su habitación.

-Hey - dijo Don parado en un extremo de la habitación - lo siento no quise ser violento es Que, tengo Que admitir Que Estaba un poco celoso

parece un poco mucho-siguió vistiéndose

-perdóname yo Te quiero mucho vos me conoces y se que no te gusta que sea así pero en serio tienen que estar rodeandote como- no siguió pero su cara, sus ojos azules pedían casi rogando que lo perdone

-Yo también te quiero mucho-

dejó un suave beso en la boca - Tengo una sorpresa - dijo Don con una sonrisa en su rostro fue a su bolsa y sacó dos pasajes para viajar en sus vacaciones

- Pero Don acordamos Que ibamos a Pagar Los Dos algo barato-

-Bueno, Pero aceptarlo es un regalo -

-Mmm ... Pero yo Pago un Buen lugar para Alojarnos

Eres tan ... - Yo iba a seguir hablando, pero Jess interrumpió

-Hermosa, inteligente- dijo con una Pequeña Sonrisa -si eso también- Don la agarró de la cintura, la besó y dijo:

- y sexi, honesta y todas las cosas buenas que te puedes imaginar-

Fin del capítulo -

Deje un comentario por favor


	2. 2 Preparándonos para las vacaciones

**Preparándonos para las vacaciones **

_S__olo un día más, era todo lo que había que esperar íbamos a irnos hoy pero Mac nos pidió que lo ayudáramos con un último caso__.__ Nos levantamos temprano para poder ir a trabajar Mac nos había enviado la información para que sepamos un poco de a que tipo de asesino nos enfrentamos, después de tomar un café nos fuimos para la estación._

_-aún no entiendo cómo alguien puede ser capaz de matar a esas chicas de esa forma- se admiró Jess _

_-hay muchas personas malas por las calles de NY-_

_Después de interrogar al asesino y terminar de llenar los papeles nos fuimos a nuestra muy cansados pero teníamos que hacer las valijas o mas bien tenía que hacer las valijas porque Don sólo llego a casa y se fue a dormir, yo quede haciendo todo é con los más importante los pasaportes y los pasajes, después la ropa necesaria y nuestros trajes de baño cuando terminé me fui a acostar junto con mi levantamos muy temprano, otra vez para ir al aeropuerto, llamé un taxi tomamos un desayuno y ya estábamos listos para irnos._

_-pusiste mi pasaporte-_

_-si lo puse anoche cuando me dejaste sola haciendo las valijas-_

_-perdón te lo voy a recompensar-la tomo de la cintura y beso su cuello_

_-bueno, pero ya me debes varias cosas, más te vale que la recompensa sea buena-Don sonrio –te aseguro será la mejor recompensa-_

_Cuando escucharon la bocina del taxi tomaron sus cosas y se dirigieron al aeropuerto. No tuvieron que esperar mucho porque llegaron sobre la hora y había poca gente. Subieron al avión, estaban tan cansados que se durmieron apenas subieron al avió se despertó unas horas antes que Jess pero no quiso despertarla prefirió quedarse mirándola, parecía un ángel Jessica Angell era definitivamente la chica con la que quería estar era perfecta y él la amaba._

_FIN DEL CAPÍTULO _

_FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA_

Bueno eso no salió como lo esperaba pero bueno como les dije este es mi primer fanfic por favor dejen su opinión. Soy de Argentina me gustaría saber un poco más de ingles pero aunque lo intenté no lo pude hacer en ingles igual gracias por 1


End file.
